


Please Forgive Me

by HannaBellLecter



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bulditz, Day Five, F/M, Obviously OOC since its Bulditz, Prompt: Patient Zero, Raditz Week 2018, SSJ4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaBellLecter/pseuds/HannaBellLecter
Summary: Raditz has a reaction to some drugs during a drug trial. He is eventually being hunted due to being contagious. The drug creator, Bulma Briefs, is also in search of him in hopes of helping find a cure. (Oneshot written for Radipocalypse's 2018 Raditz Week. Promp: Patient Zero. Day 5)





	Please Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot to post this one-shot here! This is an older work and I may add on more if and when I participate in more events. 
> 
> (I am the admin of this event page, Radipocalpyse - currently DBZ_Fangasms here cause I'm testing things and I thought it was funny - and we are looking to host events here as well. We may undergo a name change so please ignore the collection this is added to until the other mods and I work out the details. Enjoy the story!)

5 years. 5 years of running, staying in the shadows and avoiding all human contact. That’s what his life had been reduced to. Loneliness. It hadn’t been entirely his fault, it had been for a good cause – and for money. But here he was, broke and the source of a deadly disease that threatened to wipe out all of mankind.

Raditz scurried from one tree to the other trying to stay out of sight. He was always being hunted, by scientists in full biohazard gear and by government soldiers sent out to kill now and ask questions later. The trees were good cover, but it wouldn’t last, they were starting to learn too much about him – the patterns in his movements, his preferred methods of hiding, and even the types of food he preferred to hunt. It was only a matter of time now.

The dim glow of flashlights and lanterns could be seen in the distance, steadily growing closer. He had to think fast. Off to his right was a cliffside, to the left a river.

_“It went this way!”_

_“Hurry!”_

_“Kill the beast!”_

The voices of his hunters rang through the forest. Cliffside seemed like the better choice, he could outclimb everyone with ease since the lab testing went wrong. He was basically a monkey now, odd colored fur covering his skin except for his chest and midway down his abdomen, face, hands, and as humiliating as it was; his ass. The drug testing had been for a new type of steroid to help those with disabilities build muscle. He had been told it would only make him bulkier, maybe give him a bit more hair – and boy did it.

Somehow, he had gained both the positives from the drug and the side-effects. His body had mutated the drug into an infectious disease, turning everyone who came in contact with him – or rather his bodily fluids - into some kind of were-monkey, driving them insane and eventually stopping their hearts. Raditz had no clue why his body had been able to adapt so well, as far as he knew he was the only one. He tried his best to stay away, but hunters kept coming and self-defense was hardly ever clean.

The cliff was steep, and the midnight moon was blowing his cover. The shouts were getting closer, each voice directed towards him.

_“There it is!”_

_“Up the cliff!”_

_“Shoot before it gets away!”_

Raditz looked down, catching a glimpse of the lights moving faster in his direction. A shot rang through the air, echoing over the trees. A sharp, sudden pain coursed through his ribs, almost causing him to lose his grip. He tried to gasp but was given yet another jolt of pain. _Fuck!_

Adrenaline moved him faster than he had ever gone before, he needed to hide so he could tend to his wound. Bullets crashed into the cliffside narrowly missing him as he continued to climb up. ‘ _Just a few more feet,’_ he told himself, keeping his pace and dodging when he could. When he reached the top, his vision was becoming blurred and the pain overwhelming.

Not stopping to check for more wounds, Raditz darted out of sight and made his way into yet another section of trees. The hunters would take a while to climb up or find a different route, this was his chance to make his getaway – if he didn’t succumb to his injuries first. He held his side to slow down his bleeding and ran as fast as his feet could carry him, but he was slowing down and getting weaker by the moment.

A stroke of luck led him through thick bushes to a hidden cave and he almost sighed in relief – he needed to scope out the place first and hopefully, his luck would find it uninhabited. He sniffed the air, no scents but his lingered nearby. A few steps inside and another whiff, his eyes adjusting to the darker setting. Further into the cave and it split into two paths, one leading to seemingly nothing and the other leading to the smell of damp rocks, possibly some water at the end of that tunnel.

By the time he reached the open chamber, he was crawling on his hands and knees, a small pool of water calling him to keep pushing forward. Raditz dropped his face into the water, taking several gulps before rolling onto his back on the damp, cave floor. He had no clue if his wound would heal on its own like they normally did, but it’s not like he had anything to patch himself up with – so he laid there, letting the pain drift him into unconsciousness.

******

She had gone a different direction than the group, separated herself so the others wouldn’t find out her true intentions. She didn’t want to kill the man the scientists called, “patient zero,” she wanted to cure him, study him if he would allow it. Clinical trials of the drug that caused this outspread of the disease had only mutated in him and she desperately craved to find out why. Why was this man so different? Why had only he, out of a thousand willing participants, mutated into something else?

Traveling alone in the forest and hunting, so to speak, a highly contagious man was not one of her best plans of action. Rumors had spread about the man being aggressive – animalistic – but she had convinced herself, hoped even, that it was only a result of survival instinct. No one would enjoy being hunted.

“And what are you technically doing, Bulma? Hunting. Hunting an innocent man like the rest of them,” she berated.

She stopped for a moment to gaze up at the moon, her only light source and sighed. It was a beautiful night – the sky glowing from the full moon and sprinkled with stars. Oh, how she wished she could enjoy this scenery under different circumstances. The city never gave her a view like this.

The sounds of gunshots pulled her from her musings and she began to listen for the direction they came from. It was no easy task with the echoes, but it seemed to be coming from up ahead. Unlike the others, Bulma had prepared herself for the “hunt” by studying as much as she could about Raditz beforehand. She studied his patterns and every bit of information the other groups were able to gather, but she also studied his past, the man he was before the outbreak. He had always been partial to climbing, he had been a hiker and rock climber – a real adrenaline junkie in perfect physical health.

She followed the gunshots and ran through the trees as best she could. Roots and bushes made it harder to maintain a decent speed and she settled for just a brisk walk as she neared a small clearing. Keeping to the shadows, she watched as “patient zero” stumbled towards the tree line. He was hit and bleeding profusely. Bulma stood frozen for a moment, gaping at the man she had only seen pictures of leaving a trail of blood in his wake.

For a moment she was too terrified to move but regained her composure once he was out of sight. She concocted a quick plan and began to work as quickly as she could, the others wouldn’t be too far behind and she needed to throw them off the trail.

First things first, she needed to cover the tracks. Well, that’s easy enough for the ground but the bushes and trees might be harder to cover. Bulma grabbed a fallen branch with leaves still on the smaller branches and raked them across the ground, leaving what was by the edge of the cliff so she wouldn’t be seen. She followed the trail Raditz had left behind and did what she could to cover their tracks as she went. Lucky for her, he hadn’t left too much obvious evidence behind on the foliage.

_“Which way did it go?!”_

_“The trail just stops?”_

_“I heard that thing could fly! Maybe it waited until it was out of sight and flew off!”_

_“Why didn’t we get a bird in the air like I said?!”_

_“A chopper would have warned it we were coming, you idiot!”_

Bulma let out a small sigh, her plan seemed to be working for now, but she had to keep going. After several more minutes the voices died down, probably from the group looking for clues and continuing the hunt, and just as they did her trail was gone too. Had she made a wrong turn or had Raditz been giving her false hope and covering his tracks after getting her lost?

She retraced her steps and found another trail of blood leading her in a different direction, following it had only led her to an injured animal. Great, she lost the trail and her lead over the group. Not wanting to waste too much time, she doubled back to the original direction she had been going. With any luck, she’d find the trail again.

Several minutes of ducking behind trees and into bushes to avoid being seen and she came across a hidden cave. Bulma quietly reached for a glowstick from her small bag and snapped it. The cave was deep and a perfect hiding place. A voice sounded nearby from the other side of the bush and she quickly hid the glowstick in her shirt, the last thing she wanted to do was give away her location.

She walked into the darkness, her hands trailing along the cave wall to guide her until she was certain she was deep enough for her glowstick to not bring unwanted attention. The soft, green glow emanating in her hand led her further into the cave – it was only when she reached the split paths did she realize she had found the blood trail again and not even noticed. Her heart beat rapidly with the comprehension of who she would encounter at the end of the trail.

A knot in her throat formed and her palms began to sweat as the apprehension and adrenaline mixed together. She continued onto the path with the trail, her steps becoming a bit more rapid as she saw a soft blue glow at the end. A ways down and she found herself standing at a pool of water, a small opening at the top of the chamber allowed for the moonlight to reflect off the pristine, blue water. Next to the pool was a small puddle of blood, no body to be seen.

Bulma quickly pressed a button on her watch and her biohazard gear appeared over her body in a flash. There was only one way in and two ways out, as far as she knew, she was alone in the cave with a possible sample to analyze.

*******

Raditz could hear the sound of something snapping echo through the cave, his senses were still on high alert even after losing consciousness. His eyes slowly opened, and he once again took in his surroundings. The cave, that’s right, he was in a cave. A shout and footsteps replaced the snapping and he slowly sat up, the pain forcing him to move at his slowest pace ever. The only way out was the hole the moonlight flowed through, an exit he wouldn’t hesitate to take were it not for his condition. There was no way he could climb out, not with his energy almost depleted.

He took his chances and moved behind a small rock formation in the dark corner of the cave chamber. Maybe luck would help him again and he’d go unseen. By the time he sat himself behind the rocks, a small woman appeared at the entrance holding something green in her hands. She didn’t seem like the others, no weapons in hand and all alone. He watched her for a while, his lids feeling heavy again until she pushed a button on her wrist and was suddenly covered in hazard gear.

_‘A scientist.’_

His final thoughts were cut short as his eyes shut again, his senses becoming numbed by the lack of energy.

******

Bulma knelt next to the puddle and inspected the blood as best she could, the head cover mixed with the darkness made it extremely hard to see if the sample was too contaminated. She would just have to take her chances and hope for the best.

She reached into her small bag and pulled out her capsule case, searching for her mobile lab among the many different capsules she had prepared. Setting up didn’t take her long but she hoped she wasn’t wasting her time on a polluted sample – her tech at home would be able to eliminate contaminates if she also took samples of the surrounding area, but her mobile lab was smaller and less accurate.

Just as she was about to take the sample, a small movement caught her eye. In the corner of the cave, behind a rock formation was a flicking tail just within range of the moonlight. Bulma froze and stared in wonder, unsure at this point if it was her soon-to-be patient or an animal ready to pounce. The tail flicked a few more times but no sounds or other movements occurred. She gulped and steeled her nerves to make her way over, no weapons in hand to save herself if things went wrong. The closer she got the more her eyes adjusted, helping her make out the silhouette of a very hairy man.

*******

A deep breath stunned him out of sleep, the inhale had felt like a bunch of tiny needles stabbing him in the ribs. _‘Oh, that’s right, I was shot,’_ he remembered. His eyes began to flutter open and adjust to the…. light? Why was there so much light? He was in a cave…. wasn’t he?

He continued to lay still while he tried to take in his surroundings. A quick whiff and his fears were confirmed – he wasn’t alone. He hadn’t even had a chance to formulate an escape plan when a woman appeared in his line of sight. Her blue hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, the biohazard suit had been unzipped halfway and the sleeves tied around her waist, and she seemed to be working at some kind of lab table.

He watched her work from the corner of his eye, the memory of her coming back when he caught a glimpse of her face. He wasn’t sure when she had found him but if he was going to die, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if she was the last thing he saw. She was extremely gorgeous, for a nerd, and her scent was sweet and welcoming. When was the last time he had seen a woman this close?

She turned and made eye contact without really intending to – they had caught each other by surprise. He jolted slightly, wincing from the rapid movement and she almost dropped the test tube she had been holding. They stared at one another with wide eyes before she rebounded.

“Oh, you scared me. I hadn’t expected you to regain consciousness for a while. How are you feeling?”

Raditz stared at her even more confused than before, a look that didn’t quite get past the woman.

“I’m sorry, I should introduce myself. I’m Bulma, Bulma Briefs. I’m a scientist from Capsule Corp and….um…well, I patched you up!” she stated nervously.

Once again there was no sound from Raditz, just a more confused look if that was even possible.

“Okay, you’re going to have to stop looking at me like that. I know it must be strange to have someone trying to help you after all you’ve been through, but I promise, that’s all I’m doing here.”

“Why?”

Bulma jumped slightly from the sudden question, she hadn’t expected his voice to be so deep and husky. For a moment she wasn’t sure how to answer that, at least, not in a way she was sure he had heard a thousand times before from other scientists. Before she could find a way to answer him, the sound of his stomach growling interrupted the silence, much to Bulma’s relief.

“Here, let me get you some food. It’s probably also time to change your bandages, those look soaked.”

Raditz watched Bulma carefully as she moved around her lab table to get something from a small bag. She popped open a food capsule and another med-pack capsule and began setting up at a small table near the bright lamps.

“Can you come over here? Getting you in the light will be easier to stitch you up. I had a hard time just getting you this close, you’re very heavy ya’know. It’s mostly because you have so much muscle, but it still didn’t make it easier on me no matter how good you look.”

Raditz had already been getting to his feet when her words made him stumble. Did she really just say that?

“I would have moved the lamps closer, but I didn’t have the tools to detach it from the lab. A design flaw that I really should look into once we’re done here. I don’t know what you like aside from the animals you’ve been known to hunt, but I have all kinds of……what?” Bulma looked over at him, just standing there and staring at her like she was insane. “What?”

“Aren’t you…. afraid to…. you know, catch it?” asked Raditz, afraid to approach with her biohazard suit worn the way it was.

“Oh! No, no I’m not afraid of that. Come sit and I’ll explain,” she offered with a hand gesturing to the chair at the table. He was reluctant at first, but his stomach eventually led him to the chair without further complaint.

Bulma stepped away from the chair so he would be more comfortable about stepping forward and moved to gather more food. If she had done her research correctly, Raditz would be eating enough to feed a family of 4. She opened another food capsule and started to heat up water for the Ramen. It was one of her favorites and she just knew Raditz would like some too - because who doesn’t like Ramen?

Raditz hadn’t been prepared for her to get him more food, let alone sit down across from him like this was just some normal dinner. He wasn’t even prepared for the amount of talking one person could do.

“Okay, so I may have already started testing on you while you were unconscious, and I know that sounds bad but hear me out. I had to use these gravity cuffs to move you, but they shorted out before I could even get you on a cot, but I did manage to get you in just the right position to tend to your wound. You were low on blood, so I had to give you some of mine, we’re the same blood type ya’know, well we were before the testing was done on you. Anyway, I managed to get the bullet out and stitched you up. I got the sample _before_ the transfusion and hoped I wouldn’t need more since now your blood would be mixed with mine. I first started by testing the blah blah blah. Blah blah blah…….”

_‘Man, she can sure talk. I wish she would just get to the point. This food is really good though, for sandwiches. I guess she can’t exactly carry around a bunch of gourmet meals. Oh shit, is that Ramen? I love Ramen! I wonder if she’s gonna let me have some. Is she seriously still talking?’_

“In other words, I have created a temporary fix with that first sample. Now I’m analyzing a bit more to find the source of the mutation. I’m on the right track considering the temporary solution is working pretty well….”

_‘Oh, so that’s why she’s not in all that gear. Nice! I wonder how long it lasts though. Her tits look good from here. Fuck, it’s been too long since….’_

“…. Raditz......Raditz?”

“Huh?”

“Are you okay? You look overwhelmed. I know it’s a lot to process, but with any luck, I can have a cure in a matter of hours,” explained Bulma completely unaware of where his thoughts had been going.

Raditz only nodded and shoveled more food into his mouth, now avoiding eye contact with her. Bulma didn’t want to push him too fast but she desperately wanted to know more about him, more about what this mutation was like. She slid several cups of Ramen towards him and stood to gather the medical supplies.

“Can I tend to your wound? I’ll have to give you more of the temporary vaccine just to be on the safe side, but it won’t take long to work.”

He took a cup and distracted himself with the noodles, nodding again to answer Bulma. She smiled and walked over with a syringe and alcohol pads. He sat the noodles back down and pushed his chair away from the table as she reached him, half the cup now empty as he waited for his treatment.

“I’ll need to inject it into your chest since its one of the only places not covered in hair. Will that be okay?”

Raditz put down his food and scooted the chair back from the table to give Bulma room to work. He didn’t even flinch when she gave him the injection, mostly because he hadn’t noticed. His focus was on how soft and gentle she was touching him. Her hands were slightly cold, but they felt so nice against his skin. He was staring now, her bosom directly in his face and her full lips were still smiling at him.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked as she began to pull away.

“Doing what?”

“Treating me like a person?”

Bulma was stunned. She hadn’t expected him to feel as though he shouldn’t be treated like everyone else. Her heart felt tight and her mouth was suddenly dry. Raditz hadn’t quite registered the look she was giving him until he noticed her smile drop to a pout.

“You _ARE_ a person. This isn’t your fault and you shouldn’t have been treated any differently.”

She cupped his face in her hands as she spoke, her voice a wavering whisper. She was clearly upset over the situation, pitied him for what the past 5 years had turned him into. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she stared into his slate-colored eyes.

“Don’t cry for me. I knew the risks involved.”

“No, I know but…. I feel a little guilty. I should have taken this clinical job, but I handed it over to Gero Pharmaceuticals knowing he wouldn’t respect the human testing regulations. This would have never happened if Capsule Corp had taken on the testing of the drug _we_ created.” Her voice cracked, and she looked away. He could understand why she felt guilty but this was still an overreaction in his book.

“What happened, happened. You shouldn’t carry that guilt for the rest of your life.”

“Why are you so forgiving? Look what I turned you into,” whimpered Bulma.

“It’s not entirely your fault. My body reacted differently and now I’m…. this,” he gestured to his body and watched as Bulma inspected him through her watery eyes. His long hair was tossed over the back of the chair, the thick, black spikes showing a tint of blue in the light – she had never seen so much hair on one person before. Her eyes drifted over the top of his face, the widow’s peak of his hairline framing his features and drawing her attention to the dark purple coloration lining his eyes. Down to the fur now covering the vast majority of his massive frame – the dark, wine-colored fur that had been so soft and silky when she moved him.

She couldn’t help herself, she needed to touch it again. Raditz flinched a little as her hands landed on his shoulders, moving in small circles so the fur would tickle her palms. Bulma smiled, a small sniffle escaping her involuntarily as she began to trail her hands down his chest – playing with the different textures on his body.

Raditz just stared, frozen by her touch. Her soft caresses unknowingly giving her complete control over him. He hadn’t had a woman this close, this gentle, since before the incident. Almost a year of drought before he was turned if he remembered correctly. He hadn’t noticed when he closed his eyes, too mesmerized by her touch, and he definitely hadn’t noticed the soft rumble vibrating through his chest.

“Are you purring, Raditz? Does this mean you like it when I touch you?”

He let out a hum and refused to open his eyes, not wanting to see her react to the obvious blush heating his face. A soft, playful giggle echoed in the chamber. She never stopped touching him and he allowed her to explore where she wanted, savoring the touch and hoping he wouldn’t forget what if felt like. He heard her movement before he felt it, she seemed to want to explore him more.

His eyes shot open wide and he tried to study her face for answers. Why was she straddling him?!

Bulma’s eyes widened a bit as she made contact with his lap. “Oh my, I wasn’t aware of how much you were enjoying this,” she said with a playful tone.

Raditz was sure his face was as red as a hot coal – of course he was enjoying it, he hadn’t been touched in years! He swallowed nervously, his mind blank of any possible response. She moved her hips forward and nudged his erection making him even redder than before.

“You’re gonna have to stop doing that if you know what’s good for you,” he growled softly – his tail wrapping around her waist instinctively.

“I think you should let me decide what’s good for me,” she replied coquettishly. Her hands drifted back up to his hair before she brought them to his face, cupping his jaw on both sides and pulling him closer. “Let’s test how well this treatment _really_ works.”

That was the last straw holding in Raditz’s restraint. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss, their lips attacking the others in a battle for dominance. It didn’t take long for Raditz to begin exploring her, sneaking his hands under her shirt to feel the soft, warm skin of her torso. Bulma placed her hands over his, guiding them up with her t-shirt hooked over her thumbs - all the way up and over her head.

He pushed her bra up and immediately shoved his face between her perky breasts. _‘These feel SO much better than they look!’_ he thought as he gave them a light squeeze and took her nipple into his mouth. Bulma gasped and tossed her head back, letting out a soft moan when she felt his sharp canines graze her flesh. She was all for soft and tender lovemaking but there was something thrilling about a man that could make her feel the danger. Rough and passionate sex was what she always wanted as of late, to feel her adrenaline flow through her. It was exciting!

She shoved her hands back into his hair and let his mouth explore her chest and neck, thrusting her hips into him for some much-needed friction. Without thinking, Raditz shoved the end of his tail into the front of her biohazard suit still covering her lower half and found just how badly she wanted him.

“Weren’t you wearing jeans under this?” he asked, a little surprised to find that not only her jeans were missing but her panties as well.

“I got…. _hot_ ,” she moaned, his tail tickling her core and spreading her moisture all over itself.

Raditz smirked into her neck before leaning her back just enough to accept his offering. _‘Oh, this girl is a freak!’_ he thought as he finally let his tail penetrate her. Her gasps and shuddering moans bouncing off the cave walls as he enjoyed the view – tits bouncing as she tried to ride him.

It didn’t take long for him to grow impatient, wanting nothing more than to feel the sensation of her tight, wet pussy on his cock. She was driving him mad with her moans – the way they seemed to beg for more with each passing second.

“I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!” he hissed through clenched teeth as he tossed Bulma’s legs over his right shoulder and freed himself from his loose-fitting sweats (stolen from a small cottage in the woods when he was recently spotted). This wouldn’t last long, not after her teasing, but he had made peace with that the moment she tossed her safety to the wind.

He positioned her closer to himself, her hands digging into his knees as she kept herself upright – silently thanking Kami for his massive size seeing as how perfectly she fit on his lap. Raditz pressed himself at her entrance, looking up to question if she was really sure about this before finally pushing in. His head swirled as the sensation jolted through him like electricity. He was only met with a small amount of resistance as she stretched to accommodate his girth.

Her heavy pants brought him out of his pleasure-filled daze, bringing his gaze to meet her eyes again. She looked desperate.

“Pl-please……don’t hold back. Make…. make me cum hard!” she begged in the most seductive voice he had ever heard. Not even porn stars could fake _that_ kind of need!

_‘Did she really just say that? To me?’_

He groaned as he began moving her, his hips moving to meet her as best he could while still seated in the chair. The wonderful noises she made as he sped up, thrusting harder and harder, made him fill with pride. Never had he ever had a female just _want_ him, not enough to risk catching a deadly disease at least. He could feel himself getting close and he paused, much to her displeasure. He pulled off the biohazard suit and tossed it aside, using this as an opportunity to switch positions.

Bulma seemed more interested in riding him than letting him be 100 percent in control. Raditz let her make that call, allowing her to straddle him again, this time with his dick hidden inside of her. He bound her wrists behind her back, grabbed her by the hips and started pounding, using his arms to help her stay balanced while forcing her back down roughly every time he bounced her up.

Bulma was on the verge of orgasm the moment he tied her hands behind her back, it was so hot! She couldn’t wrap her head around how well he seemed to know what she wanted, what she needed. It was like he had a sixth sense for pleasure and how to make it last. It hadn’t been long since their tryst started but every minute felt like an hour of unyielding ecstasy.

She could feel herself tightening around him again, her whole body lighting up with sparks of pleasure – tingling her skin and numbing her to everything but Raditz. He was amazing! Even the sounds he was making – the grunts and growls, the purrs and breathy moans, were all giving her some sort of pleasure. The type of gratification she had once felt when she had lured Yamcha away from the desert. The thrill of taming the beast.

Bulma lived for danger, whether it was with men or her work. She got off on it. One quick glance at Raditz – his brows furrowed, and his jaw slacked as he focused on getting her off first – and she was done for. Her body tightened, and she let out a hoarse scream, his name echoing through the cave as her body shook in heated bliss. A few more thrusts and Raditz was right behind her, the walls of her womanhood pulsing around him until he was milked dry.

He wasn’t sure what he was happier about in that moment, getting off or being in that chair as his body went completely limp. His tail uncoiled from her wrists and Bulma fell forward, her bare chest meeting his as they both fought to catch their breaths. For the first time in 5 years, Raditz forgot that he was even remotely different.

Then reality set back in. She was at risk now – they hadn’t used a condom and his sweat was coating her skin. Just how temporary was her temporary fix?

“…. B…”

_‘Shit, what was her name again? Oh right!’_

“Bulma…. I think you should give yourself the antidote. I’m…. I’m okay like this but you…”

“I….um…I may have lied earlier. About giving you another temporary solution,” interrupted Bulma burying her face in the crook of his neck.

“Huh?”

“That was the antidote. It showed a fast reaction in the cells, but I wasn’t sure if it would…”

“Fix my appearance?”

“Yeah” – she twirled a finger in his hair and sighed – “I just didn’t want you to be disappointed. I can come up with a better solution now that you aren’t contagious, but it may take some time.”

Raditz pushed her to sit up, looking at her for any signs of betrayal. Would she keep trying to help him? Or was she going to experiment on him now that she thought she had him wrapped around her finger?

“You’ve already lied to me. How can I trust you?”

Bulma gave him a sweet, little pout and batted her lashes at him. Her hands tenderly rubbing his shoulders the way she had before when exploring the soft fur.

“Will you please forgive me?”

Raditz watched her for a moment a little unsure about believing her until he realized what she was implying. A wicked smirk appeared on his lips and mischief was visible in his eyes.

“Hmmm. I don’t know. Your mouth might need to do a little more than just talking.”

Bulma giggled and reached for his tail.

“Like this?” she asked as she playfully started to tickle her lips with the furry appendage.

“Well, it’s a start….”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I survive on comments, please feed me <3


End file.
